Fireworks, Floats, and Kisses (Counterpartshipping)
by Yudai Shintaku
Summary: Rated T for cursing. Yuya develops feelings for Yuto, but does Yuto know how Yuya feels? Time to find out at a upcoming festival. Romance for obvious reasons (:D)! Counterpartshipping. Implied Lustershipping [and Hostageshipping (if you squint, but not really)].


**(A/N)-** I hope you've enjoyed the Fourth of July, so here's a late Fourth of July story. This is a request from **Shyannada141 Meow** from my Arc V 30 Day Challenge. It said, "Yuya is very innocent. Do a little counterpartshipping or all yu's together shipping X3 it will be really cute." Counterpartshipping is one of my favorite pairings, so I'll gladly do it! Anyways, here is somethings to consider.

Shun, Ruri, and Yuto are foster siblings and they were adopted when Yuto was 10 years old. A year later, the parents decide to take their children to school. There, Yuto and Ruri met Yuya, and Shun met Yuya after school. Yuri, Yugo, Gongenzaka, and Yuzu are Yuya's childhood friends. Yugo and Rin have adopted parents since age 8. Yuri and Serena have adopted parents since 4 years old. Those were the ages that they've met Yuya, too. Yusho Sakaki never went missing, so… yeah. **Ladies and Gentlemen! Get your game on** guys (and girls) because **I'm feelin' the flow.** Now that **the fun has just started, it's time to rev it up!** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Miami Second Middle School (7:56 am)**

It was a Friday morning, and Yuya took a huge breath and walked into his classroom. ' _You can do this Yuya!'_ Yuya thought as he walked to his desk. Next to him, was his closest friend, Yuto.

Yuto was new to Yuya's school about three years ago, and that's how long Yuya and Yuto have been friends. That is until four months ago. When Yuya was terribly ill, Yuto went and visited him everyday for a week. Day by day, Yuya grew to have what people call "candy eye" for Yuto. Yuya has always tried to ask Yuto out, but he's nervous that Yuto wouldn't have thought the same about him. Yugo and Yuri, one of his childhood friends, both said that it was fine and just go with it. Only Yuri, Yugo, Shun, Serena, Shingo, Ruri, Rin, Yuzu, and Masumi knew that Yuya has this little attraction with Yuto. Also, for the fact that Yuya's bisexual, too.

Yuya opened his mouth to ask Yuto until the teacher came in and told everyone to quiet down. Yuya somewhat sighed in relief because the adrenaline was about to destroy him. Yuya turned around and smiled at Yuri. Yuri knew what Yuya's nonverbal communication meant, and Yuri hit his head on his desk.

Once class was over, and Yuto was gone, Yuri walked up to Yuya and said, "WHY?! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN HIM A NOTE OR SOMETHING!" Yuya face turned red of embarrassment and covered his face with his hands. In his right hand, were two tickets to see the Annual Fireworks and Float Festival, one for Yuto and one for him. "I know… but he's just so… Ugh!" Yuya sputtered and ran his fingers rapidly through his hair, messing it up. Yuri sighed and said, "You have more classes with him. Try again, okay?" Yuya nodded and the two of them parted ways to go to their classes.

* * *

 **[Lunch] (12:10 pm)**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, and Masumi yelled, causing Yuya to shrivel in his seat. Yuri, Shingo, Rin, and Ruri sighed, shaking their heads in disbelief. Yugo slumped in his seat and continued to sip his juice. "It's not that easy. He's so perfect, and just about EVERY girl is asking him to the show!" Yuya complained. Masumi frowned and said, "Hello? There are five girls here who haven't asked him."

Yuya sighed and said, "Well Ruri and Shun are siblings, so of course Shun's the protective brother. Also, Reiji is tagging along with Shun. Yugo and Rin are working on a parade float, so they ARE part of the show. Yuri lost a bet to Serena, so he HAS to buy a ticket for Serena. Finally, you and Yuzu have been together for over a year, so obviously you two are going." Masumi and Yuzu both emitted a red hue on their cheeks. "Actually, we can't go. They ran out of tickets" Yuzu explained, and Masumi hugged Yuzu, showing they are fine. Yuya sighed and pushed his tickets towards them. "Take them. I'm not going" Yuya explained. Yuzu blinked and said, "Yuya, are you sure? You still have an opportunity." Yuya nodded and said, "Yuto's going to choose one of the girls. I'm just probably going to spiff up my dueling." Yuzu took the tickets with a "Thank you" and, Masumi looked up and smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Look who's coming to our table," Masumi said, pointing behind Yuya.

Yuya turned around and saw Yuto walking towards their table. Yuya quickly shook his head, in order to dissipate the pink blush on his face, before waving to his friend. "Hey, Yuto!" Yuya said. Yuto smiled and placed his lunch tray at his usual spot, next to Yuya. "Hi Eggplant!" Yugo said. Yuto frowned and said, "Hi banana-head." Again, the two were up at each other's neck [1]. Yuya turned his head back to his tray and ate his sandwich. After everyone finished his or her lunch, Yuto asked everyone if anyone was going to the Festival. Everyone raised their hand, except Yuya. Yuto turned to Yuya and asked him, "How come?" Yuya had to use up all of energy to avoid blushing. Yuya took a sharp inhale and exhale of air and said, "I gave mine to Yuzu." It was a half lie, considering that Yuya did give Yuzu the tickets, but it was also for Masumi, too. Yuto fished through his pockets and handed Yuya a ticket. "There you go! Problem solved!" Yuto said, smiling. Yuya stared at the ticket and said, "But then you don't have a ticket!" Yuto held up his ticket. "The ticket employee accidentally gave me two tickets, and I didn't realize it until the next day, so… yeah" Yuto explained. Before anyone else can open their mouth, Yuto got up and put away his lunch tray, and the bell rang. Yuya stared at the ticket, smiling. Yuri, Masumi, and Yuzu looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was coming.

* * *

 **[Next Day] Sakaki's House (8:09 pm)**

Yuya found a clean red shirt with a shirt that said, "Fireworks are Balls of Happiness!" and placed it over his torso and blue jeans to finish up the attire. Satisfied with his decision, Yuya walked downstairs. Midway, Yuya saw Yuto on the green couch, and Yuya stopped. Yuya was looking at Yuto's attire. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt that's unbuttoned. Inside, he's wearing a loose lavender long sleeved shirt, and black jeans with a black belt. Next to the boy, was his grey waterproof school backpack.

Yuto was on his phone until he looked up and saw Yuya. Yuya broke out of his trance and started to mentally freak out. Suddenly, Yuya's left foot slipped and the rest of the time, Yuya was tumbling down the stairs. Yuya was about to hit the hard ground until Yuto caught Yuya. "You okay?" Yuto asked, eyes wide. Yuya rubbed his head and replied with a nod. Yuto exhaled and said, "Shall we go?" Yuya got out of Yuto's arms and said, "Sure. Well, you didn't have to wait for me to began with." Yuto shrugged and held Yuya's hand. "Of course I would. What are friends for?" Yuya felt like a ton of bricks landed on his head, labeled "You've just been friend-zoned, buddy!" ' _Of course…'_ Yuya thought gloomily. "Yeah, best friends" Yuya nodded, grabbing the orange blanket on the table before slipping on his blue flip flops while Yuto slipped on his black converse.

* * *

 **Firework and Float Festival (8:50 pm)**

"You're here!" Yuya broke out of Yuto's grip and ran to his friends. Reiji was wearing his original attire of a blue sweater, red scarf, and white rolled up pants. Shun and Ruri were wearing matching white T-shirts, navy blue jeans and shoes, and thin red jackets. Yuzu was wearing a red dress that went to her knees with a white belt and red ballet flats to finish off. Masumi wore the same thing, but the red was replaced with blue and her hair is pulled into a bun. Yuri was wearing a red shirt that said, "F is for fire that burns down the building" and blue jeans with white flip-flops. Shingo was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and blue pants with black loafers. Outside his dress shirt, was a blue cotton hoodie jacket.

"So shall we go?" Yuri asked. Everyone nodded, and they all walked to see the Floats. They were creative, but also flashy and energetic. It even got to the point that Yuto and Shun both pulled sunglasses from their pockets and placed them over their eyes. This caused everyone to laugh. Suddenly, Yugo and Rin's float made everyone laugh. Rin was dressed up as Strong Ishijima and Yugo was dressed as Uncle Sam. They both have duel disks and their float looked like a huge Yu-Gi-Oh! Card and on the side, it says, "Uncle Sam Beats Ishijima Anytime!"

After another ten minutes, the parade floats were over, and Yugo and Rin changed their clothes. Yugo was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans and red converses. Rin was wearing white denim shorts with thigh-high white boots. For her shirt, she was wearing a baby blue shirt and a thin red jacket. "Come on! We can't miss the fireworks!" Yugo said, and he was practically jumping. Everyone nodded and dispersed to find a good place to watch the fireworks. Yuya and Yuto were the only ones that stayed where they are because they were trying to process the information Yugo quickly said.

"So… do you want to find a place?" Yuya asked. In response, Yuto nodded, and the two of them walked to find a place. Five minutes before the show, Yuya and Yuto found an open space near the fields. There was literally no one in the area, so Yuya simply placed the orange blanket down, and Yuto and Yuya sat down. "Thanks for giving me a ticket Yuto! I really enjoyed the parade!" Yuya said. Yuto smiled and replied, "No problem. I'm happy I got to spend some time with you." Yuya nodded and said, "What are friends for?" Yuto blinked a couple of times before returning to his happy face.

* * *

 **(10:00 pm)**

 _PSHEW! BAP!_

The first firework exploded in the air, and two more followed. Yuya's eyes dazzled with the fireworks. Yuto looked at the smiling boy before looking at the explosive bursts of energy, too. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Yuto sighed. Yuya's smile grew and he replied, "Yeah. But you're a lot more prettier!"

"Wait. What?" Yuto turned to face Yuya, ignoring the fireworks. Yuya realized what he said, and turned to Yuto to solve the problem. "Did I say that? Sorry, I meant that you're handsome- No wait! Forget what I said! Agh! I didn't mean that you aren't handsome, I just and… Er… Ah FUCK!" Yuya gave up and fell backwards, covering his eyes. Yuto tilted his head and asked, "Yuya. Are you feeling alright?" Yuya frowned, and blink back the tears in his eyes. ' _No use on faking it. If the results are horrendous… then I'll take that chance.'_ Yuya thought. Yuya took away his hands from his face and turned his head to face Yuto, who was now laying down, too. "I'm bisexual, Yuto. We've been friends for three years, yes, but there's something else you don't know… I love you, Yuto, and I don't mean in a friendship way. I mean in a gay way. I've loved you for four months. This may even be shocking, but my other friends know I'm bisexual. Sorry if you hate me now, but if you don't want to be my friend anymore, then… I'll accept it. It's pretty weird to be friends with a guy who's gay for their best friend."

Yuto opened his mouth to say something until…

 _PHST! TSK! TSK! TSK! PSHT!_

"SHIT!" Yuto and Yuya both stood up, and Yuto grabbed the blanket. Now they knew why there weren't any people in the area. The sprinklers always drench these fields. The two of them, ironically saturated to the skin within minutes, ran out of the fields. Yuya, on the other hand, ran away from Yuto, not knowing where he was going. After the fireworks ended, Shingo and Yuri [2] saw Yuya running towards their direction. Yuri stood up[3] and walked to the drenched kid. "Yuya, is everything, okay? What happened?" Yuri asked. Shingo ran to Yuya and placed his jacket over the Yuya's shoulder. When Yuya lifted his head, Shingo and Yuri saw that Yuya had been crying. Shingo frowned and said, "Can you tell us what happened?" Yuya nodded and the three of them sat on the bench.

Yuya explained to them what had happened, and the facial expression of Yuto. "After I told him, Yuto looked shocked. And then he looked away from me for a moment. I shouldn't have told Yuto that I liked him. After all, he only considered me as a friend" Yuya said before he broke into another fit of cries. Yuri rubbed Yuya's back, and Shingo closed his phone. "I called your mother Yuya. She's coming to pick you up. Are you sure you don't want to stay for the festival a little longer?" Shingo [4] said. Yuya nodded and gave Shingo back his jacket. Thirteen minutes later, Yuya's mom came and picked him up. Once they returned home Yuya took a shower, and sat in his room, looking at his cards.

* * *

 **Sakaki's House (11:13 pm)**

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Yoko opened the door to see Yuto, who was currently dry. "Hello, Yuto! Is there something you need?" Yoko asked. Yuto smiled and said, "Hello, Mrs. Sakaki. Is Yuya currently awake right now? I would like to talk to him." Yoko bit the bottom of her lip and then said, "Sorry, but Yuya has been asleep for an hour, so I'm sorry, but you can't talk to him." Yuto nodded and said, "Then I would like to give this back to you." He handed Yoko the orange blanket. "Thank you. Good night!" Yoko said closing the door. Before the door was shut all the way, Yuto could see Yuya at the stairs, sighing in relief.

Yuto frowned and withdrew a notebook and a black marker from his wrote something before placing the marker in his backpack and zipping it back up. Yuto looked around and saw Yuya's window. Next to that lighted window, was a tree. ' _Aw, come on… Well, better than nothing'_ Yuto held the notebook in his mouth and climbed up the tree.

Once Yuto believed he was high enough, he looked out the window to see Yuya, sitting on his bed, glancing at his cards. Yuya was changed into a grey long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. Yuto had to get the tomato kid's attention somehow. With no other choice, Yuto removed one of his shoes and tossed it towards the window.

 _Thunk!_

Yuya's ears perked a little bit. Yuto grabbed his other shoe and threw it. This time, a bit more harder.

 _THUNK!_

Yuya turned to his window, and his eyes widened. Yuto opened his notebook, and showed it to Yuya.

 _CAN YOU OPEN THE WINDOW PLEASE? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU._

Yuya walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a red pen. A minute later, Yuya held the paper up.

 _YUTO, NOW'S NOT THE TIME. CAN YOU TELL ME LATER?_

Yuto smirked because he knew Yuya was going to say that, so he turned the page and showed it to him.

 _SAKAKI YUYA I'LL HANG HERE UNTIL YOU OPEN THIS WINDOW_

Yuya sat down on his bed and looked at Yuto. After ten minutes[5], Yuto's grip was slipping and Yuya saw that. Immediately, Yuya rushed to his window and opened it. Yuto used the last of his arm strength and swung into Yuya's arms. Yuto let his arms drop, so his blood can rush into his arms. Yuya helped place the notebook in his backpack. "Can I take a shower?" Yuto asked once his arms got his circulation back. Yuya looked and saw that Yuto's attire emitted the sprinklers' water smell which smelled like a damp swamp. In response, Yuya nodded and walked to get some clothes for Yuto while Yuto went to the shower[6].

* * *

 **(12:39 am)**

Yuto was drying his hair with a towel, and Yuya was packing up his cards. Yuto was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of green cargo pants (yes, this is Yuya's outfit, minus the belt and blazer. Good thing Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo wear the same clothes and shoes' size[7]). Yuto sat down next to Yuya and started to talk. "After the sprinklers went off, why did you run away?"

Yuya shifted on the bed and answered, "Because I was sad. Sad that you aren't my friend anymore." Yuto sighed and ruffled his half-wet hair. "Yuya… I've known you've been a bisexual kid for a while, Shun told me" Yuto said. Yuya blink and replied, "Oh… That's good to know." Yuto hugged Yuya and said back to him, "I love you, too, Yuya." Yuya's cheeks turned a bright hue, but suddenly, Yuya pushed Yuto away. "Yuto. Maybe you forgot the last part I said, too. I said, 'I don't love you in a friendship way. I mean in a g-'" Yuto nodded and said, "I know what you said Yuya, and that's what I meant, too." Yuya's cheeks returned to the red color and smiled.

"Oh… how long have you loved me?" Yuya asked.

Yuto shrugged and said, "For a year and a half maybe."

"Then, why did you call me a friend before we went to the festival?"

"Because I was worried that you might have not thought of me that way. As more than a friend."

"Are you gay?"

"No, just like you. I'm bisexual, so it made me a bit relieved when Shun told me that you were also a bisexual."

"Finally… why did you choose me? There are many girls and/or guys who are more like you. Beautiful or handsome, observant, athletic, humorous, mysterious, and not to mention, intelligent. I'm not a lot of those things." Yuya's smile faltered a little bit.

Yuto smiled and said, "Yuya. That's very nice of you to compliment me, but that's one of the reasons I love you. You know me well, and not know me just for my looks. Also when me, Shun, and Ruri were transferred here, you were the first welcome us. You smiled and introduced us to your friends, and when I needed some time to be alone, you didn't go up in my skin, unlike the other girls. You make people smile, and I love you just they way you are… despite your grades. Of course, we help you with that." Yuya and Yuto both laughed at the last remark.

Yuya leaned his head on Yuto's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks. I love you, too, Yuto." They stayed like that for a minute until Yuto entwined his fingers with Yuya's. "So… Are we… together?" Yuya asked Yuto. Yuto smiled and said, "If you want to, then yes. If not, then I won't be offended that you love me." Yuya hugged Yuto and said, "Sure." Yuto stroked Yuya's hair, and Yuya drifted off to a blissful sleep. Yuto glanced at the clock on the desk. "1:23 am. Well, no use of going home now" Yuto mumbled to himself. He took his phone out his backpack and texted Shun that he was going to stay in Yuya's house. Shun quickly responded with an "okay." Yuto placed his phone on the platform behind Yuya's bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night, Yuya," Yuto said, lightly kissing him on the forehead. The last thing he saw before Yuto fell into a sleep, was Yuya's mother, smiling.

* * *

 **[July 5] (9:48 am)**

Yuya's eyelids fluttered open to stare at his bedroom wall. ' _What a dream… I dreamt that Yuto actually had feelings for me, but I'm not sure if it- why do I feel a bit cramped?'_ Yuya shifted his body 180 degrees around to see Yuto who was sleeping, his left arm draped around Yuya. Yuto's eyes closed shut before his eyes slowly opened, revealing his gray irises. Yuya asked, "So, are we... a couple, now? or was I dreaming?" Yuto kissed Yuya on his forehead and said, "Don't worry, it wasn't a dream, so yeah, we're a couple."

Yuto hugged Yuya, and Yuya moved closer, smiling. A flash of light erupted out of no where. "Aw! How cute!" Yuya and Yuto both sat up to see Shingo, Masumi, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Yugo, and Yuri staring at them[8]. "H-h-how long were you here?" Yuya said, covering his face in Yuto's chest. "About half an hour. Would you like to also see a picture of you two sleeping?" Yuri said, smirking and holding his phone[9]. Yuto rubbed his eyes and groaned. The seven of them stood up and Yuzu said, "Well, we just wanted to see if Yuya was okay. It seems like you are."

"Now we'll be leaving" Shingo said, patting Yuya's back. Yuya faced Shingo and said, "Yeah. Thanks, Shingo." Shingo nodded and the seven of them left the room and then the house.

Yuya and Yuto got out of bed and went to brush their teeth[6]. After Yuya changed to his usual attire of an orange shirt, green cargo pants, and brown belt, Yuto changed to his yesterday attire, now clean. The two of them slid downstairs to find Yoko already made two plates of pancakes. "So, now what? We finished our homework and we don't have any tests next week" Yuya said. Yuto bit his bottom lip before saying, "How about a movie? Does that sound good?" Yuya smiled and said, "Sure." Yuto smiled and the two of them finished their pancakes in silence, excited for the future days to come.

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 **[1]-** Yuto and Yugo are good friends, but in a weird way. The first time Yugo encountered with Yuto, it wasn't great. Yugo was in a rush and before Yuto knew it, Yugo rammed his bike right into Yuto (Yuto's lucky that Yugo's motorcycle was at home). The whole time during their PE class, they had a full fledge war. They tackled each other and slung insults at them. Finally, they decided to settle this with a duel after school. In the end, no one won, and Yugo came to respect Yuto, and vice versa. Although, they do something lightly tease each other for the humor.

 **[2]-** No, Shingo and Yuri are not a pair. They just decided to watch the fireworks together as friends.

 **[3]-** Shingo and Yuri were watching the fireworks on a bench.

 **[4]-** I always have this headcanon that people also have a nice side when their friends are sad. I don't know why, but I guess I see the good in a lot of people.

 **[5]-** Sorry if I made Yuya cruel. I didn't mean it. I treasure both Yuto and Yuya QAQ

 **[6]-** Yuto has been at Yuya's House (and vice versa) many times.

 **[7]-** Again, another one of my headcanons.

 **[8]-** I am so wicked. Breaking the romantic atmosphere, I'm so sorry.

 **[9]-** I kept his malevolent personality. That's what I love about Yuri (Sorry Q-Q)


End file.
